Too Common for Uncommon
by BadAssSexyHunter
Summary: Supernatural: The Next Generation. Based on an RP story on Twitter. Dean and Jamie Winchester and Ashley and Jack Gellar live in the suburbs with their teenage children in the year 2029.
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural: The Next Generation**

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>The window opened and Aiden Winchester rolled out of it. He chuckled to himself as his shoes were thrown out the window. He quickly put them on as a blonde stuck her head out the window smiling at him, "See ya at school Aiden," she whispered just as she closed the window.<p>

Aiden smirked as he jogged out of her side yard avoiding her father in the kitchen. He chuckled again as he jogged to his car. He looked around before getting into it. He turned the radio on and drove down the road. He looked at his watch and smirked. The same kind of smirk that would always graze his father's face.

"Only an hour until school," he sighed and turned the corner.

On the other side of town Jamie Lynn Gellar hit her alarm clock and sat up yawning and running a hand through her bed head knotted hair. She stretched and threw her legs over her the side of the bed. She groaned a little stretching some more and sighed before she looked out the window. The sun already up and only an hour to school.

Jamie Lynn got up from the bed and walked into her bathroom and closed the door behind her. Normal every day routine for school. She grabbed her toothbrush and brushed her teeth as she turned the shower on and continued to get ready.

Aiden came down the stairs pulling his shirt on and turned the corner into the kitchen seeing his mother finish breakfast. "Hey mom," he kissed her cheek as he grabbed some bacon.

"Hey, hey, save it for everyone," Jamie smiled before putting the eggs on the plate.

"Aw come on mom, I'm your favorite son," he grins as he grabbed another piece.

"Pretty soon going to be the fattest son," said Ashley walking in.

Aiden looked at his twin sister and smirked, "I'm not the fat one sis."

"It's curled curves Aiden, women have them. Not the little girls that you-"

"Hey, whoa," said their father walking in. "Who has been eating the bacon?" Dean smiled as he kissed Jamie on the lips.

"That would be your son," said Jamie putting the plates on the breakfast bar.

"I'm a growing boy," said Aiden sitting at the breakfast bar.

Dean raised an eyebrow leaning on the counter, "Speaking of my growing boy, where were you last night Aiden?"

"Oh you know dad just cruising around town with the boys," Aiden smirked eating.

"Probably cruising right into Grace O'Donnell's-"

"Hey, hey!" said Jamie.

"You," Dean pointed to Ashley, "should not even know about cruising" Both Ashley and Aiden looked at each other and laughed. Jamie couldn't help but laugh as well. Dean looked at Jamie and shook his head, "Don't encourage this Jamie."

"Babe…calm down."

Jamie Lynn skipped down the stairs and ran into her little brother Max running up the stairs. "Max slow down!"

"Can't!" he yelled back as he ran up the stairs and disappeared.

Jamie Lynn shook her head a little and laughed. She walked into the kitchen to see her mother and older brother Ryan. "Morning," said Jamie Lynn grabbing a bowl and a box of cereal.

"Morning baby," said her mother Ashley kissing her forehead. "You guys better hurry or you're going to be late."

"Not with Ryan's driving," said Jamie Lynn with a smirk.

"Oh, ha, ha," said Ryan putting his bowl in the sink. "Finish up squirt."

Jamie Lynn rolled her eyes at the nickname, "Ryan I'm not five anymore you don't have to call me that."

"Yeah I do," he smiled, "You're my kid sister. Always will be my squirt." He ruffled her hair as he walked by. "Hurry up."

Jamie Lynn rolled her eyes and sat at the table. Ashley smiled at her daughter and leaned against the counter with her coffee. "How is everything baby?"

"Fine, just a lot of studying to do for my exams. I have an algebra test today. I feel like I have been studying for it forever."

Ashley smiled," Jamie Lynn you have been studying since you came out of my womb. I do not know where you got these genius genes."

Jamie Lynn laughs a little eating the rest of her cereal. She then looked at her mom and gave a small frown. "I miss dad mom."

Ashley let out a deep breath, "Me too baby. Just know he's always here with us."

"When's he coming back?"

"In a couple days."

Jamie Lynn nodded and heard, "Come on squirt! We're gonna be late!"

Jamie Lynn gave her mother a small smile before getting up, "I'll be home right after school."

"Ok be careful," Ashley took a sip of her coffee and heard the front door close. She looked up at the ceiling, "Max come on baby! Gotta take you to school!"

Ryan pulled up to their high school, "Good old Richmond High," Ryan looked over at his sister and smirked, "You know if you kept your head out of the books you may find yourself a hot date."

Jamie Lynn made a face as she closed her book. She looked at her brother, "If I wanted to date."

Ryan raised an eyebrow, "You don't want to date?"

"Not any of these jokers here, no," said Jamie Lynn as she got out of the car.

"What's wrong with us jokers?" Ryan smirked and grabbed a couple of his school books.

"Don't even get me started Ryan. A lot of them are incompetent losers, no offense. Some, most of the football team, are womanizing asshole jerks."

"Ah, but the football team only takes up 10% of the high school," Ryan smiled at his little sister as they walked towards the school. "And Aiden is part of the football team."

"My point exactly, he's the leader of the pack."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "And a good friend."

"To you. He's a jerk; he only cares about two things, himself and his car."

"You know that saying you shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

"Ryan, we grew up with him. We all use to be good friends. Then junior high came around and we found the cliques that suited us. It's great you and Aiden are still friends, really. I don't think that will ever change. You two have almost the same personality except you're a grease monkey and he's a jock. But things changed. He's your friend, not mine. He doesn't even give me two glances my way and you know why?"

Ryan sighed and opened his locker door, "Why?" He put his books in his locker.

"Because I am a woman with brains who doesn't throw herself at every single guy that has a good reputation in bed. Plus Ryan I don't know if you noticed, I am not the prettiest girl around."

"You're right, you're beautiful." Ryan smiled. "One of the most beautiful girls that I have known."

"You're just saying that because we're family," Jamie Lynn rolled her eyes.

"What are we talking about?" asked Ashley popping up behind Jamie Lynn with a smile.

"Nothing," said Jamie Lynn, "You're looking all bubbly today."

"I woke up in a great mood," said Ashley moving towards Ryan and giving him a small kiss.

"No not nothing, Jamie Lynn doesn't think she's beautiful." Ryan closed his locker door and leaned on it.

"Really Ryan it's not a big deal. Looks don't get you places. Brains do."

"Well," said Ashley, "I agree with Ryan when I say that you are beautiful."

Jamie Lynn rolled her eyes, "Thanks, I'm just gonna go now. Leave you two alone." Jamie Lynn walked by them shaking her head.

Ashley made a face, "She needs more self-esteem."

Ryan laughed a little wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "She'll be fine. I'm really not too worried about her. She's got a good head on her shoulders. How are you doing?"

"Great," she smiled as they walked towards class.

"Hey Aiden!" yelled a few of the football players walking up to him.

Aiden gave a short nod and smirked, "What's up?"

"What's up? You tell us," said one of them. "You get with Grace last night."

"What do you think?"

A few of them smiled and laughed as they nodded.

"Of course you did boy," said the one. "That's our boy. He is the king of getting into girls pants. Pretty sure he's slept with almost every girl in this school."

I'm just that good with the ladies," said Aiden smirking as they walked down the hall.

The football players were joking around and laughing as they walked down the hall towards their class. Aiden noticed Jamie Lynn walking by them. He gave a small glance towards her and of course like always nothing back. As if he was invisible to her.

Just as she walked past them Aiden did what he normally did and looked her over.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Generation<strong>

It was quiet in Jamie Lynn and Aiden's math class. Jamie Lynn was 16 but she was bumped up in the junior year. She takes honors and college classes. They wanted to bump her to senior year but Ashley her mother felt that she was too young to be with 18 year olds in classes and didn't want them bringing her down. She needed to be with kids her age.

Jamie Lynn sat diagonal from Aiden in class. The class was silent as they took their test. Jamie Lynn kept hearing a sound behind her, someone trying to get someone's attention. She ignored it as best as she could but when a paper ball hit her from behind she jumped and looked behind her.

Aiden smirked and leaned over his desk, "Hey," he whispered.

Jamie Lynn's eyes widened and shrugged, "What?"

Aiden continued smirking, "What's the answer for 5?"

Jamie Lynn rolled her eyes and went back to her test.

"Squirt come on."

Jamie Lynn looked over her shoulder, "Stop calling me that."

"Come on we always called you squirt."

Jamie Lynn rolled her eyes and was about to say something when the teacher cleared her throat and she went back to her test. A few minutes later she heard the noise again and she looked, "What?"

"Come on, help me out. We're friends."

Jamie Lynn scoffed, "We're not friends Aiden. Maybe next time you should study."

"Not friends since when?"

"Since-"

"Ms. Gellar and Mr. Winchester! One more peep and you will be getting detention!"

Jamie Lynn went back to her test and Aiden laughed a little looking back down at his test. Jamie Lynn thought that he was finished bothering her. But a few minutes later she heard, "Psst. Jamie Lynn what's number 23?"

Jamie Lynn looked over at him. "I am not telling you."

"Come on. Just this one please."

"No."

"Come on I need to pass this test."

"Then you should have studied like I did."

"I would have but I was too busy thinking of you," he winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I am not telling you Aiden. Now drop it before we get in trouble."

"Jamie Lynn come on."

Jamie Lynn turned around in her seat, "You should have studied!"

"Ms. Gellar and Mr. Winchester detention after school."

"What?" yelled Jamie Lynn with wide eyes. Everyone looked over at them. Aiden just had a smirk on his face. "But…I've never had a detention can't this be like a warning?"

"You keep arguing with me and disrupting the class it will be two detentions Ms. Gellar."

"Fine."

Jamie Lynn could hear Aiden laugh behind her and she looked over at him with a glare before turning back to her test. She never had a detention in her life. She was the good girl, the smart girl. It was all Aiden Winchesters fault. Big football star and Mr. Popular. Sometimes it made Jamie Lynn wonder if the teachers were just passing him to get him through just so he could keep playing football. Even Jamie Lynn had to be honest if it wasn't for Aiden Winchester the football team here would suck.

Detention was going to be something different for Jamie Lynn. She had a feeling this was a start of something for the future.


	2. Chapter 2: Detention

**Supernatural: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 2**

**Detention**

* * *

><p>Jamie Lynn slammed her books into her locker one by one. She was so angry that she had to go to detention. She never had a detention in her life. She couldn't believe Aiden was the one to screw up her perfect record.<p>

"Hey, whoa, what's wrong?" asked Ryan as he walked up to her.

"Aiden is what's wrong," Jamie Lynn just kept throwing her books in and grabbed her jacket.

"What did he do?"

Jamie Lynn slammed her locker door. "Got me detention!" Ryan couldn't help but laugh. Jamie Lynn glared at her older brother. "It's not funny!" She slapped his arm. "I've never in my life had detention. And then Aiden Winchester had to screw it up!"

Ryan continued to smile as he listened to his sister go off about Aiden. He's never really seen Jamie Lynn get so angry over something so simple. But he could tell it was more than just detention, she kept talking about Aiden.

"You like him."

Jamie Lynn stopped her rant and glared even more at her brother, "Don't you ever say something like that Ryan Dean Gellar! That is a horrible thing to say to any girl."

"Whoa, fine," Ryan laughed putting his hands up in defense. "But with that whole defense speech it makes me wonder."

Jamie Lynn rolled her eyes, "Just pick me up after detention ok? And make sure mom knows, don't need her worrying."

"Alright squirt, no problem," he said and patted her shoulder as he walked by.

Jamie Lynn rolled her eyes, "Stop calling me squirt," she muttered as she walked towards detention.

Just as she got there Aiden had as well. He smiled at her and she just glared slightly. "Ooh, kitten looks angry. Should I watch out for nails?"

"Shut up," she said and went to open the door but Aiden got it before her.

"Ladies first," he smiled again towards her.

"Ass," she said as she walked into the classroom and signed in. She took a seat towards the back and opened her bag. She glanced up and watched Aiden for a second as he signed in and winked at the teacher. Jamie Lynn scoffed and went back to searching in her bag, "He's nauseating."

"Glad you think so," said Aiden sitting next to her.

"You do know there are plenty of seats that are a good distance from me, correct?"

Aiden made a face as he looked around and then looked back at her, "Correct, squirt. But I know sitting by you would just piss you off even more." He grinned at her. Jamie Lynn took in a deep breath and just went back into her bag taking out a notebook and a book. "Are you actually going to be doing homework in detention?"

Jamie Lynn sighed and looked over at Aiden, "What do you expect me to do during detention Aiden?"

Aiden licked his lip looking her over quickly and leaned towards her, "I could think of a few things."

"Ew, no thank you," she moved a little farther away from him in her seat.

"Ew? Did you just say ew?"

"Yeah I said ew. Is it so shocking that someone said ew towards The Aiden Winchester?"

Aiden arched an eyebrow a smug smile spreading across his face, "The Aiden Winchester…I like that."

"Oh God," she said rolling her eyes, "I just made your ego inflate even more. Good going Jamie Lynn."

"When did you become such a snob?"

"Maybe around the same time you became a dick."

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before the bell rung for detention. Jamie Lynn felt bad for calling Aiden a dick but he deserved it. Ok…maybe he didn't deserve to be called a dick.

Jamie Lynn sighed and looked over at Aiden," Aiden, hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you a dick."

Aiden looked at her and shrugged with a smirk, "I get it a lot. No harm done."

Jamie Lynn nodded once before going back to her school work.

**Next Generation**

Jamie Lynn sat on the brick wall at school swinging her legs a little. She sighed looking back at her watch and rolled her eyes. Ryan was supposed to be there to pick her up 15 minutes ago. She grabbed her bag and just as she was about to jump down Aiden pulled up.

Aiden smirked to himself as he leaned over the passenger side and rolled the window down. He gave Jamie Lynn a smile, "Ryan ditch ya?"

Jamie Lynn gave a small smile and looked around, "Seems that way. Won't be the first time though."

"Huh…" He popped open the door and continued smiling at her. "Come on, let's get a bite to eat and I'll take you home."

Jamie Lynn slightly bit on her bottom lip and looked back around, "Um…I don't know…"

"Jamie Lynn come on. It's me and I'm not letting you walk home. We both know what is out there and know what families we come from." He raised his eyebrows watching her. He wasn't going to let her walk home alone knowing what was out there, maybe getting ready to jump them at any time. He wasn't going to take that chance.

Jamie Lynn bit her bottom lip as she jumped off the brick wall and got into the car. "Thanks."

"No problem," Aiden smiled and drove off. "I couldn't let my best friends little sister walk all the way home now could I?"

Jamie Lynn looked at him with a small smile, "I guess you couldn't, could you?"

Aiden shrugged with a crooked smile as he glanced at her, "I am nice. Only to a select few though."

"Oh I just feel all tingly now," Jamie Lynn laughed softly making Aiden grin towards her.

Aiden pulled up to one of the local diners. The two got out of the car and headed inside. "Why don't you take a seat and I'll get our food," said Aiden heading to the counter.

"Um you don't even know what I want," Jamie Lynn watched him as he turned around with a smirk.

"Sure I do sweetheart, double bacon cheeseburger with the works and a medium chocolate milkshake." He gave her a wink as he turned back around leaning on the counter.

Jamie Lynn stood there shocked for a second before walking towards a small booth in the middle of the diner. She looked towards Aiden and watched him flirt with the waitress. Jamie Lynn rolled her eyes, "Typical."

She took out her phone and texted Ryan 'Thanks for the ride.' She stopped and looked back at Aiden before erasing the text and typing in 'Got a ride from Aiden. Be home shortly.' That should make home feel guilty and worried. The guilt, for not picking her up. The worry because she was with Aiden Winchester. The guy that has the reputation for sleeping with every girl he encountered. Not that she was going to sleep with him. Oh, no. That is a big no, no. She was still a virgin and going to keep it that way. Well until she finds someone she loves.

Aiden brought back the food and sat on the other side of the table, "There you go squirt. The works." He smiled at her and she gave one back taking her food.

"Thanks, Aiden. Just let me know how much I owe you and I can get the money."

"Nah, don't worry about it." He gave her a wink as he opened up the box to his own burger.

Before she started to eat, Jamie Lynn took off her jacket and ran her hands through her hair. Aiden took a bite of his burger and looked up and swallowed hard. It's as if he hasn't ever seen her before. He looked her over more taking in her curves and how grown up she looked. Aiden licked his lips and shook his head getting the thoughts out of his head. This was his best friends little sister, she was 16, she is…beautiful.

"You seem quiet. Not the normal Aiden Winchester I see at school or at my house with Ryan," Jamie Lynn gave her own little smirk as she bit into her bacon cheeseburger. She looked back up at him and swallowed her food, "What are you thinking about?"

"Just how grown up you look," said Aiden before he took a sip of his own milkshake. He wiped his mouth and looked at her.

Jamie Lynn swallowed her food hard and took a drink of her milkshake feeling her cheeks burn just a little. "Um," she tucked some hair behind her ear as she looked around avoiding eye contact with him, "Thanks."

"Do I make you nervous Jamie Lynn?" Aiden smirked kind of liking this. He's never really hung out with Jamie Lynn since Junior High and never hung out with a shy girl before.

"N-no," she said as she looked back at him and shoved a fry in her mouth to keep herself from talking.

Aiden chuckled and nodded, "Alright then."

"So…I heard you got a full ride ahead of you for Alabama. Congrats," she said trying to change the subject.

Aiden smiled as he looked at her and nodded, "Yup both Ashley and I. Pretty cool."

"I bet your parents are proud of you both. Especially with everything both of our parents went through and not being able to do the things we can do."

Aiden nodded, "What about you? What are you doing in my classes? Shouldn't you be doing sophomore stuff?"

Jamie Lynn laughed as she ate a fry, "One I'm a junior. They bumped me up because I'm a genius," she smiled and took a drink of her milkshake. "And they also want me taking some CP and honor courses. The school thinks it will look great on a college letter, even though I have been accepted to about four different colleges already." She smiled proudly.

"Wow," said Aiden with a smile, "Early acceptance, that's pretty cool. Who would have thought?"

"Yeah," Jamie Lynn bit her lip and nodded. "So Aiden any new interest this year?"

"Huh?" He smiled pretending he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Oh come on, everyone knows how you are Aiden. The jock with a reputation of a bad boy."

Aiden smiled and looked at her, "Well, there have been a couple candidates but not enough to hold me down. I'm not really looking anyway." He shrugged. "What about you Jamie Lynn? The word around school…well there is no word around school for you. You seem to keep to yourself," he laughed.

"I like my privacy. I don't like people to know what or who I am doing," Jamie Lynn felt her cheeks go red, "N-not that I'm doing anyone but just saying if I was I would not be talking about it."

Aiden bit his tongue and smiled as he leaned back, "Are you telling me you're a virgin?"

Jamie Lynn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest, "Yes, yes Aiden I am a virgin. Not that it is any of your business."

Aiden put his hands up with a smirk, "Hey now, I was just asking." He bit his lip as he looked at her.

"What?"

He continued to smirk, "Nothing."

Jamie Lynn let out a deep breath and shook her head, "There is nothing wrong with being a virgin Aiden."

"I didn't say anything you did."

"Can we get off the topic please? I am feeling a little uncomfortable talking about this with you."

"We use to be able to talk about anything."

"Yeah that was before Junior High Aiden. Now we barely give each other two glances at school. And telling me I had a fine ass when I was a freshman does not count."

"Well it is true," he smile, "you have a nice ass. Especially when you wore those jeans."

"Reason I do not wear them anyway."

"You really need to get the stick out of your ass Jamie Lynn. Learn to relax and have fun. Take a compliment when someone gives it. Your mother did."

Jamie Lynn glared at Aiden as she stood up and grabbed her bag and jacket, "I'm sorry I'm not my mother. Thank you for the burger and thanks for the ride but I'll take my chances walking home." She walked out of the diner pulling her jacket on.

"Shit," said Aiden throwing his money on the table and ran after her. "Jamie Lynn! Jamie Lynn come on! I didn't mean anything by it." He grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Do you know how it feels to have to go on day by day knowing I am nothing like my mother? People expect me to be like her all out there and relaxed and outgoing and sexually experienced like she was before she met my father. But that is not me. I am different. I don't know where I got my genius genes or my hunger to knowledge but that is who I am. And I'm sorry I am not like the other girls at school that will jump on any guy if they get a chance."

Aiden bit the inside of his cheek and listened to her, actually listened. "And that's what I like about you Jamie Lyn. You're different."

Jamie Lynn looked up at him, "Thanks…I think."

Aiden let out a deep soft laugh and shook his head. "It looks like it's going to rain. Get in the car squirt." He opened the door and walked to the driver's side.

Jamie Lynn bit her lip and got in the car. Aiden drove towards her home by the lake.

"Hey at least you don't have to hear your parents all the time," he said breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" she looked over at him confused.

"With sex," said Aiden, "You seem to always be in the library," he laughed and looked at her, "I'm home when I'm not at practice, at a party, with Ryan at the garage or hooking up with a girl. And at night or even during the day, I hear mine and it's…oh my God it's so gross."

Jamie Lynn laughed, "You poor thing. How do you get over it?"

"I pour bleach on my eyes and shove a pair of scissors in my ears," he laughed.

"Well I've heard mine a couple times and yeah it's just wrong."

Jamie Lynn leaned over and turned on the radio. She switched it over to a rock station and sat back. Aiden smile and looked at her, "Rock?"

She turned her head and smiled at him, "We all grew up in the garage you know that's all our fathers played. So it grew on me and it's my favorite now."

"Yeah well Ashley listens to bubble gum pop. But that's pretty cool; I didn't know that about you."

Jamie Lynn shrugged still smiling, "There are a lot of things people don't know about me."

Aiden smiled to himself.

Aiden pulled into the Gellar's driveway and as close as possible to the house because of the rain. Jamie Lynn grabbed her bag and got it ready to put it over her head to stay dry.

She turned to Aiden and smiled, "Thanks for the ride and the burger."

"Yeah I had fun," said Aiden as he bit his bottom lip.

Jamie Lynn smiled and leaned over giving a small innocent kiss to his cheek, "Thank you."

As she pulled back Aiden said, "Wait a minute," and took her face in his hands and kissed her on the lips. Jamie Lynn tensed a bit but relaxed. She felt her cheeks burn red and the palm of her hands go all sweaty. Aiden pulled back with a smile, "Bye."

Jamie Lynn felt flushed from the kiss and very confused. She nodded, "Bye." She smiled to herself as she got out of the car and put her bag over her head. She ran to her front door and walked inside. Aiden made sure she was safe inside before he backed out of the driveway with a smile on his face.

Jamie Lynn put her bag down by the door and took her jacket off. She heard a noise and looked up seeing her father walk in the hall from the living room. A bright smile came upon her face and she smiled, "Daddy!" She ran up to him and jumped on him hugging him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too baby girl," he smiled and kissed her cheek as he set her down. "Uh, who was that that gave you a ride home sweetie?"

"Just Aiden daddy. Ryan forgot to pick me up from detention."

"You had detention?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it was Aiden's fault. He kept bugging me while we were taking a test."

"Aiden seems to be popping up everywhere in your story today."

"Yeah but no worries daddy. I think today would be the last day of seeing Aiden Winchester by myself," she laughed.

"Yeah I kind of don't like the idea of my baby girl hanging out with Aiden. I like him don't get me wrong but you two alone well-"

"Dad," she laughed and kissed his cheek, "You have nothing to worry about. We're just friends." She grabbed her bag and headed up to her room.

"Just friends huh?" he said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>_Don't be mad and throw rocks at me but I've had this done for a while now but haven't even had time to put it up. ::Hides from the rock throwing::_


	3. Chapter 3: Mr Tonsil Hockey

**Chapter Three:**

**Mr. Tonsil Hockey**

* * *

><p>"So Aiden," started Jamie after taking a bite of the steak dinner she made, "I heard you took Jamie Lynn home from school."<p>

Ashley's eyes widened as she looked up from her dinner at her brother. Jon raised his eyebrows. Dean looked up as well. "Really?" He took a drink of beer continuing to look at Aiden.

Aiden looked at his family, "What? I drove her home, so what?"

"So what?" mocked Dean putting his fork down, "She's 16 Aiden."

Aiden rolled his eyes leaning back in his seat, "Dad, it was a harmless ride home. Ryan forgot to pick her up from detention."

"Jamie Lynn had detention?" asked Ashley narrowing her eyes at Aiden, "That girl hasn't done one damn thing wrong in her life, why would she have detention Aiden?"

"Why are you looking at me Mary Ashley?" Aiden glared at her.

"Enough please," said Jamie breaking the twins up. "It was just a simple comment."

"Jamie, he shouldn't be taking Jamie Lynn home. That is Ashley's daughter," said Dean, "Her young 16 year old daughter." Dean looked at Aiden, "Stay away from her Aiden."

"Are you serious? I'm getting the third degree for helping a friend out. The Gellar's are practically family dad! Did you want her walking home? Especially with what is out there?" Aiden glared at his father.

Dean sighed and looked at Jamie for help who just raised her eyebrows at him, "He has a point Dean. She would have been better off with a ride from Aiden then walking home. If a demon just walks by her, they will know whose daughter she is."

"And I didn't want that on my conscience," said Aiden. "I did a favor and I'm getting shit for it." Aiden got up from the table and walked out.

Ashley chewed on her lip looking back to her parents. Dean sighed running his hands through his hair as he leaned back and looked at Jamie. Jon wiped his mouth and got up from the table and went upstairs to Aiden's room. He knocked on the door and found Aiden tuning up his guitar.

"Dad can be a dick you know that," said Jon crossing his arms across his chest looking at Aiden.

Aiden let out a deep breath and put his guitar down, "He made it sound like I took advantage of the poor girl," he smirked shaking his head. "All I did was take her out for a burger and take her home that is it."

Jon raised his eyebrows interested. "A burger?"

Aiden rolled his eyes, "Not you too."

Jon put his hands up in defense, "It was just a question Aiden. I don't know why dad is getting worked up about it anyway. We all hung out together when we were younger. Hell, Ashley and Ryan are going out."

Aiden laughed, "You would think that dad would be more interested in what those two were doing and not me taking a girl home."

Jon chuckled, "Yeah, man, just don't worry about it. By tomorrow they will be forget about it and be back on her ass."

Aiden nodded and smirked as Jon walked out of his room. Aiden sighed but kept the smirk on his face remembering how he kissed Jamie Lynn. She had very soft lips, felt like they have never been used. And her face was priceless when he pulled back. Like a deer in headlights, kind of cute.

Jamie Lynn was sitting at her desk when Ryan walked in. Jamie Lynn rolled her eyes, "Doesn't anyone know how to knock?" She laughed softly looking at her brother, "What's up?"

"Aiden gave you a ride home?" Ryan smirked.

Jamie Lynn blushed a little turning back to her homework, "Yeah it was nothing."

Ryan's eyebrows rose as he smiled. He hopped onto her bed and looked over at her, "Yeah that's why you're blushing."

"Stop it, Ryan. It was nothing like I said. Harmless drive home."

"Why'd it take you so long to get home?" Ryan wanted to find out what really happened. After the phone call from Ashley about everything that happened at dinner he was very curious about this new relationship that may be developing between Aiden and his little sister.

"We went out for a burger and talked," Jamie Lynn shrugged and kept calm as she continued to study.

"Aiden talked?"

Jamie Lynn laughed looking over her shoulder at her brother, "Yes he talked. He's not as caveman as you think Ryan."

"Well I know he talks to me because I'm not a girl but he talked to you."

"It's really no big deal. You're making a mountain out of a hill. Everyone is. Aiden and I were somewhat close when we were little. We all were. There's nothing going on. Plus, how much you want to bet tomorrow will be like any other day where the two of us ignore each other like nothing ever happened."

Ryan nodded and stood up, "You're right squirt. I guess everyone was just surprised to see you actually out and about instead of cooped up with your books." Ryan smirked looking at his sister.

Jamie Lynn rolled her eyes, "That's what genius's do Ryan. They go on dates with their books." She smiled a little looking up at him, "Anything else?"

Ryan shook his head, "Nah, night squirt." He ruffled her hair as he walked out.

Jamie Lynn ran a hand through her hair and rolled her eyes again, "I hate when he does that."

She licked her lips and remembered the kiss. That was her first ever kiss. She smiled a little remembering how surprised she was when he kissed her. She never expected Aiden Winchester to kiss her. She was brainy and 16. She wasn't like the other girls at school. She was different. Why would he kiss her?

"Well Jamie Lynn it's nothing to get worked up over," she closed her book and looked out her window.

**Next Generation**

Jamie Lynn was putting her books away in her locker when she heard Aiden and his posse about to walk by. She felt her heart beating quickly but knew that he would just walk on by like any other day. She closed her locker and jumped when she saw him leaning against the lockers next to her. He waved looking at his friends, "I'll see ya guys at practice."

"See ya Aiden!" Some yelled.

Jamie Lynn looked over her shoulder at them and crossed her arms looking back at him. He looked at her the same time and smiled, "What's up squirt?"

She laughed a little, "Hey, you know because of you I got some crap last night."

"Me?" Aiden grinned leaning off the locker pointing to himself, "What did I do?"

"The whole taking me home thing. First my father saw you drop me off so that was fun to deal with," she rolled her eyes; "Then Ryan was interrogating me for information."

Aiden continued to smile, "And what did you say?"

Jamie Lynn looked back at him and shrugged, "The truth. We went out for a burger after detention and you took me home. They are just making a big deal out of nothing."

Aiden smirked, "Tell me about it. My dad told me to stay away from you."

"Why?"

Aiden shrugged, "Who knows. It's my father." He chuckled. "So, uh, I guess I should apologize for yesterday though."

"For what?"

"Kissing you."

Jamie Lynn felt her cheeks turning red, "Oh, uh, th-that's ok. I mean, no it's not ok to just randomly kiss someone. You can't just do that you know? Not that I didn't like it but uh, what I mean is um, it was nice," Jamie Lynn continued to ramble and stutter blushing even more. Aiden watched her as he smiled. He liked this side. Jamie Lynn was different and cute and shy. He figured it was probably her first kiss. And he wanted to know more of Jamie Lynn. He never did what anyone asked him. His father could yell at him until he was blue in the face but he was not going to stay away from Jamie Lynn. He was attracted to her for some reason.

Aiden glanced up from Jamie Lynn seeing Ryan and Ashley walking their way. He quickly cleared his throat so she wouldn't embarrass herself and said, "Ryan what's up man?"

Jamie Lynn tensed when she heard her brother's voice behind her. _Crap. Crap. Crap._She quickly turned around and tucked some hair behind her ear, "Hey Ryan."

Both Ryan and Ashley looked between the two with shocked faces. "Jamie Lynn and Aiden uh," started Ryan.

Ashley saw Jamie Lynn's face and quickly finished his sentence, "Are together at her locker probably discussing the math test they had yesterday, right?"

Jamie Lynn looked up into Ashley's eyes thanking her with them. She gave a small nod with a smile, "Exactly," said Jamie Lynn. She smiled at them, "Well I got to-"

"Jamie Lynn can I talk to you while we walk to class?" asked Ashley. "I have this history test that's coming up and I need that genius brain of yours."

Jamie Lynn finally let out a deep breath and smiled, "Yeah no problem." She looked at Ryan, "Giving me a ride home right?"

"I won't forget," said Ryan with a smirk.

"Liar." Jamie Lynn rolled her eyes as he walked off with Ashley.

Aiden chuckled watching her walk off. His eyes fell to her ass and arched an eyebrow biting slightly on his bottom lip. Ryan made a face and looked where Aiden was looking, "Aw no man! No!"

"What?" asked Aiden with a laugh looking back at Ryan.

"Eyes off my sister's ass, that's just gross."

"I didn't do anything." Aiden winked and smirked. "Hey man so you think I could take Jamie Lynn home again?"

Ryan raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Look it's about math class. I suck at math and I was hoping she could give me some pointers and stuff. She is the smart one out of all of us."

"Yeah no problem."

"Cool, alright see ya in gym." He nodded and walked by Ryan to his first class.

"Yeah nothing is going on there," said Ryan with a smirk of his own shaking his head. "Wait a minute…Ashley isn't taking history this semester."

"Ok, ok tell me everything…ok not everything because it's my brother but everything else," said Ashley with a grin looking at Jamie Lynn as they walked into the girls bathroom.

"What are you talking about?"

Ashley put her purse down on the counter and looked at Jamie Lynn, "Girl, it is obvious there is some chemistry going on between you two."

"I, uh, I-I don't think so. I don't feel it."

"Well, sweetheart I am his twin and I was feeling a whole lot of chemistry and sexual tension."

Jamie Lynn's cheeks turned red at the word sexual. It made Ashley laugh a little, "Hey calm down. That doesn't mean go screw my brother." She applied her lip gloss and offered it to Jamie Lynn. She took it looking at it wondering if she should try it. "Go on, it's not going to bite you. Look you like my brother and he likes you. I can tell. And he likes girls that wear lip gloss."

Jamie Lynn shook her head, "I don't like-"

"Ah, you like my brother."

Jamie Lynn couldn't deny it. She did like him a little, "Oh my God what am I going to do? I can't like someone like Aiden! No offense or anything but he's Aiden Winchester!"

Ashley chuckled, "Ok, look he is Aiden Winchester. Captain of the football team, ladies' man and all but we all grew up together and you should know that inside Aiden is normal, well what are families can call normal."

Jamie Lynn nodded and put her books down on the counter before applying a thin line of lip gloss to her bottom lip and rubbing her lips together. Ashley smiled, "You guys have math together so. I suggest you take this with you. Put it on in class, pretty sure you will get his attention."

"Should I really be getting his attention? I mean, he's 18 Ashley. I'm 16…a little age difference."

"Girl, you get him tamed and under control before someone else does and it breaks your heart to see him with someone else."

Jamie Lynn chewed on the inside of her cheek looking at herself in the mirror. She nodded and let out a deep sigh, "Ok."

**Next Generation**

Jamie Lynn was listening to her algebra teacher go over the new chapter. She was taking the notes down when her pen ran out of ink. She leaned over and started to go through her bag to get another one when the lip gloss appeared. She chewed on her bottom lip and quickly glanced at Aiden who looked at her at the same time. He gave her a small nod and she smiled grabbing both a pen and the lip gloss. She played with the lip gloss in her hand wondering if this was a good idea or not.

Aiden leaned back in his chair, his hands behind his head as he listened to the teacher go on and on about an X with a 3 equaling something. He yawned and looked over at Jamie Lynn again. He noticed something in her hands that she was spinning around. He raised his eyebrows curiously as he sat all four legs back on the floor to get a better look at what was in her hand. He bit his lip leaning a little more. Finally she moved as she twisted the cap off the lip gloss. He licked his lips as he watched her apply the lip gloss on. He watched her lips a little more as she licked the lips gloss on her lips. _Shit…_

The bell went off and everyone started to get up from their seat. Aiden quickly jumped up and went after Jamie Lynn who was already in the hallway.

"Jamie Lynn, hey!" he yelled catching up to her. She turned around and he looked down at her lips. He wanted a small taste.

"Yeah Aiden?"

"Um…" he bit his bottom lip and looked into her eyes and smile, "Did you understand a word she said back there?"

She laughed and flipped her hair behind her. Aiden licked his lips his eyes watching every move she made. "Yeah it seemed easy for me."

"Really? Because I have no clue what we are learning. So I talked to Ryan and I'm giving you a ride home again so we can talk about math."

"Huh…really? That was so nice of Ryan to tell me this."

Aiden shrugged, "You know Ryan, last minute man. So is that fine."

"Yeah," Jamie Lynn nodded, "I'll see you by your car then."

Aiden nodded with a grin, "See ya then," he winked and headed off to his next class.

Jamie Lynn couldn't help but feel a little excited. She bit her bottom lip and let out a small squeal before turning around and heading to her next class.

After school Jamie Lynn checked herself to make sure she looked fine. She must really like this guy to actually stop and check to make sure she was looking good.

Aiden leaned against his car waiting on her. His arms were crossed across his chest. He had to admit, he was a bit nervous about this but he couldn't get her out of his mind. And he liked her being there.

Aiden looked up and saw her only a few feet away and he smiled, "Hey sweetheart," he opened the door for her and she smiled up at him.

"Hey, Aiden…thanks."

"No problem," he licked his lips wanting so bad to just lean down and give her another kiss but he didn't want to frighten her away. But damn did he want to just pounce on her. _Calm down Aiden_

Jamie Lynn slid into the passenger seat while he closed the door. He smirked to himself as he walked to the driver's side and got in. Jamie Lynn bit her lip slightly and glanced over at Aiden as he drove off.

"So what do you need help with now?" Jamie Lynn slowly looked him over and mentally slapped herself for doing so.

"Well as you know I'm not very good at math," said Aiden with a slight chuckle.

Jamie Lynn smiled looking away and out the window, "You can say that."

"Hey," he said looking over at her smiling as she looked back at him. "You think you could tutor me?"

"Is that all you needed?"

Aiden stopped at a red light and looked at her again and into her brown eyes. He smirked, "For now."

Jamie Lynn smiled a little and blushed as Aiden drove off once the light turned green. "You know you're cute when you blush."

She looked at him surprised, "You think I'm cute?"

Aiden smiled, "Yeah, I do. Is that surprising or something?"

"A little. No one except my parents thought I was cute."

Aiden shook his head, "You'll be surprised how many guys think that you are cute or even hot Jamie Lynn."

"Ok, now you are just fibbing." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not. Jamie Lynn have you ever looked at yourself," he looked at her before going back to the road, "You are hot. You have this hot smart girl thing going for ya."

"So…you don't only think I'm cute but you think I'm hot as well?"

Aiden bit his lip and nodded, "Yeah," he looked at her, "Are you ok with that?" He pulled into her driveway and looked around for her parents cars or even Ryan's and saw no ones.

"Yeah, it's fine." Jamie Lynn smiled. "I guess I should get going." She began to grab her books and Aiden was biting on his thumb nail.

"Hey, wait, uh, look about the kiss yesterday…"

"You know it's ok. You just wanted to kiss and hey I was the only resort so-"

"What? No, it's not like that at all," he shook his head with a smirk.

"No?" She smiled looking at him.

Aiden continued to smirk as he placed his arm over the seat and turning to face her, "I don't know what it is Jamie Lynn but I like you."

"You mean like as a friend right?"

Aiden shook his head smiling, "No," he tucked her hair behind her ear, "More than that. I mean if you don't like it, I'll stop."

"No, don't…I mean, ok this time I don't know what I mean. I liked the kiss and I like you, though I've kind of really hated you for a while there."

"Hate and love, there's such a thin line," he winked at her. "So, the kiss didn't bother you then?"

She smiled again, "No. It didn't. It was my first kiss actual," she said quietly.

"Really?" he smiled, "I kind of like the sound of that. Me being your first kiss." Jamie Lynn blushed, "I also like the fact that I can now kiss you whenever I want," he said as he leaned forward and kissed her again. Jamie Lynn kissed back.

Aiden could tell she was nervous and he whispered against her lips, "Just go with," he nibbled at her bottom lip causing her to open her mouth inviting his tongue in. He massaged it against hers softly and gently. Pretty soon she was comfortable with the kiss and was softly rubbing her own tongue against his.

All Aiden kept thinking was _take it slow man, take it slow_. Because there were a lot of things he would love to do to this girl. There was something about her that he just couldn't keep his hands off of now. She was special and he could feel it.

They broke apart quickly when they heard a knock on the passenger side door. Jamie Lynn's eyes widened and her face when dark red when she saw her mother Ashley standing there with a smirk of her own.

Jamie Lynn rolled down the window, "Uh, hi, mommy."

"Hey baby girl, why don't you and Mr. Tonsil Hockey over there help me with these groceries?" She winked at them before going to her car.

Aiden smirked and got out of the car with Jamie Lynn who was still blushing. They helped Ashley bring in the groceries and Ashley kept the smirk on her face.

"So, I better get going before my mom worries," said Aiden running a hand through his hair, "It was nice seeing you again Aunt Ashley," she waved at him walking into the pantry. He looked at Jamie Lynn and smile, "Call you later babe," he leaned over the counter and kissed her and walked out.

Jamie Lynn waited for her mother to come out and just as the back door closed she did. Ashley closed the doors and leaned on it with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile. "Mom," whined Jamie Lynn, "Don't."

"I didn't say anything."

"You have the look."

"Well, I just caught my 16 year old daughter making out with a senior, a boy I have known since he was in diapers mind you."

"Please don't tell daddy."

"You know I am going to have to baby girl. I never lie to your father."

Jamie Lynn groaned and looked at her mom, "This is going to be interesting then."

"You best hope he doesn't grab his gun."


End file.
